


Beneath The Mask

by DigitalGhost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (my queen), Angst, Feels, Gen, Kinda, Mask of Deception anyone?, Masks, Philosophy, Princess Harumi is a QUEEN, and i dont know what to feel, anyway, cause she deceives the ninja, edit: i finished SoG, harumi feels, my wife pressures herself, ninjago mental illness, she ripped out my heart btw, shes beautiful, sons of garmadon, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Harumi learns that even princesses have secrets.





	Beneath The Mask

When asked if wanted to become a princess, most young girls would say yes without any hesitation. Few had enough sense to decline.

When Harumi first got adopted by the royal family, she was excited beyond belief. She soon learned, however, that there are certain rules, past all the dresses and parties.

Don’t speak unless spoken to.

Always look prim and perfect.

Don’t eat too much. Keep your hips prominent and waist small.

And lastly, the most important one; Chin up, eyes wide, smile big.

Though the royal family kept to themselves most of the time, Harumi still had to at least make an appearance quite a lot. After a while, she learned to put on a mask. Not just a face full of Kabuki-like makeup, but one that stayed on even after the makeup remover was used.

She wore the mask around her advisors and assistants, who she saw nearly every day.

She wore the mask around her “parents”, who loved her for who (they thought) she was.

She wore the mask around herself, letting herself believe she was that perfect princess.

But no. She could never be that girl that was the mask, for the princess was beautiful, while Harumi was ugly.

She was smart, while she was dumb.

Kind, while selfish.

Skinny, while fat.

Loved, while hated.

She tried to embrace the mask, to make it hers, so she could be beautiful and skinny and loved, but she could no more do that than say Harumi the Fake Princess was worth even a stool, let alone a throne.

There was a saying from a old philosopher, and it went, “Though we view the world through eye holes of masks the world gives us, we alone see what’s beneath the world’s mask, and thus we alone decide if it should be shared in the light, or hidden away in the dark.”

Why share a princess in the light if she isn’t even worthy of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that philosophy btw, in case you wanted to know. Harumi is my Wife™ and Lloyd can fite me for her. comment and kudos please, i am lonely


End file.
